Love is a losing game without you
by snixxjuice
Summary: OS. Se situe durant l'épisode 2x21. Santana décide de ne pas chanter "Back to Black"... Dénouement?


Love is a losing game.

«Je suis Santana Lopez, et je vais chanter "Love is a losing game", d'Amy Winehouse.»

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Santana Lopez a peur? Non. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à chanter avec mes sentiments.

_For you I was a flame_

_Love is a losing game_

_Five story fire as you came_

_Love is losing game_

On était couchée sur mon lit. Je perdais mon regard dans celui de Brittany. Ses yeux étaient bleus clairs. Je voyais tout à travers ses yeux. Son génie. Son imagination. Sa volonté. Son humour. Son amour.

«Tu es vraiment belle _Tana_.

-Pas autant que toi, _Honey_.»

Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle prolongeait notre baiser presque indéfiniment. C'était après le bal de promo. Brittany m'avait proposé d'aller au cinéma, je lui avais dit de plutôt venir chez moi. On avait discuté pendant deux heures. On s'était un peu éloigné depuis _Songbird,_ mais nous fêtions à présent nos "retrouvailles".

«Je t'aime _Brit-Brit_.»

Elle me sourit timidement, mais resta silencieuse.

«Ça va Brit? Tu m'as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui.

-Oui, ça va.»

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, dos à moi.

«Je me demandais juste quand tu voudras bien le dire aux autres. Déjà que tu m'as laissée seule pour le bal...»

_One I wish I never played_

_Oh, what a mess we made_

_And now the final frame_

_Love is a losing game_

Ces mots m'avaient glacés le sang. Je n'étais pas prête. Elle le savait. Je ne pouvais pas affronter les regards haineux et dégoûtés des gens que je méprisais. Je ne pouvais les entendre se moquer de moi. Ce n'était pas dans mes capacités.

«Brit... Je suis pas prête, je te l'ai...

-Même moi je comprends la vérité...»

Elle m'avait répondu brutalement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

De quelle vérité voulait-elle parler?

«Qu'elle vérité Brit?

-Tu as honte de moi.»

Ces 5 mots me transpercèrent comme des poignards. Jamais. Jamais je n'aurais honte d'elle. Je me levais et m'asseyais à sa gauche.

«Hey Brit, écoute bien. Je ne veux plus avoir à répéter ce que je vais te dire, d'accord?

-Hmm...

-Je n'ai pas honte de toi. Je n'aurai jamais honte de toi d'ailleurs. Jamais. Je ne suis pas prête à affronter les regards, les dires. Mais je t'aime, je suis folle amoureuse de toi.»

Elle déposa sa tête sur mon épaule, et j'en cerclais ses hanches de mon bras.

«Santana, ce qu'on fait est mal.

-Il n'y a rien de mal Brit! Tu n'es plus avec Artie.

-Mais je n'aime pas le cacher. J'aimerais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, tenir ta main, t'embrasser devant tout le monde.»

Je posais à présent ma tête sur la sienne et murmurait une phrase que Brittany n'entendit jamais.

_Played out by the band_

_Love is a losing hand_

_More than I could stand_

_Love is a losing hand_

«J'aimerais aussi...»

Elle enleva délicatement ma tête et s'en alla.

Une larme coulait sur ma joue, et une autre. Puis ce fut un océan de larmes qui s'étala sur tout mon visage. Brittany venait de me quitter. Elle ne me voulait plus. Je prenais mon téléphone et composais le premier numéro qui me vient à l'esprit.

«Finn Hudson.

-Oh pas toi _Finnburger_...

-Pourquoi tu m'as téléphoné alors?

-Je...»

Je raccrochais, prise de court par sa question. Pourquoi je lui avais téléphoné? Aucune idée. Je le trouvais peut-être plus censé depuis qu'il avait quitté _Queen Q_. Je me recouchais sur mon lit et fourrais ma tête dans mon coussin.

«_Santañita, comer_!

-_No tengo hambre, Mamá_!»

Après lui avoir répondu que je n'avais pas faim, ma mère monta dans ma chambre et s'assit à côté de moi.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, _Melcocha_?

-C'est Br... Puck... Puckerman... Il m'a quitté...

-Tu es Santana Lopez, non? Celle qui a peur de rien?»

_Self professed profound_

_Til' the chips were down_

_Know you're a gambling man_

_Love is a losing hand_

«Tu... tu as raison _Mamá_.»

Je me levais, séchais mes larmes, me remaquillais. Brittany n'était qu'une fille après tout, rien de plus. Non? Je connaissais déjà la réponse. B. était beaucoup plus qu'une fille. Lundi on avait cours: nous sommes en ce moment lundi, et je suis là, debout sur la scène de l'auditorium du William McKinley High School, entrain de chanter cette chanson qui représente tellement à mes yeux. Cette chanson. L'amour est un jeu perdant. La vérité. Pour tout simplement dire: _Amy, Amy Winehouse_. J'avais prévu de chanter _Back to Black_ initialement, mais les événements récents m'avaient fait changer de choix. J'étais assise sous le perron de ma villa, yeux fermés, pensante. Je vis la voiture de Brittany s'arrêter devant chez moi. Étonnant, vu qu'elle n'habitait pas Lima Height. Je regardais à l'intérieur: quelque chose bougeait. Puis je vis une crête iroquoise et compris: Brittany était entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec Noah Puckerman, juste devant chez moi, sûrement pour me rendre jalouse. Mes larmes montèrent à nouveau, puis je sentis la main de ma mère se poser sur mon épaule.

«L'amour est un jeu perdant, Santana.»

_Tho' I battled blind_

_Love is a fate resigned_

_Memories mar my mind_

_Love it is a fate resigned_

Je regardais partout dans la salle en même temps que je chantais. Je voyais 8 personnes: Schuester et Stupid St.-James qui étaient là pour m'évaluer_, Fat-Nose-Berry_, _Gaymmel_ et _Fatcedes_, mes concurrents, Brittany était au premier rang et je vis, tout au fond de la salle et à mon grand étonnement, David Karofsky. Des larmes perlaient le bords de ses yeux. Comme dans ceux de tout les autres. Et des miens. Sauf que j'arrêtai de les retenir, puis j'en sentis quelques-une couler le long de ma joue. Berry avait fermé les yeux à présent, et avait prit la main de Kurt, qui avait prit celle de Mercedes. Ils se balançaient doucement d'un côté à l'autre, comme bercés par le son de ma voix.

_Over futile odds_

_And laughed at by the Gods_

_And now the final frame_

_Love is a losing game_

En prononçant le dernier mot, ma voix se brisa. Je laissai tomber le micro parterre et partis en courant. Je me réfugiais dans les toilettes, où me rejoignirent vite Kurt, Mercedes et RuPaul. Ils me prirent chacun dans leurs bras, puis je me redressais.

«Si un de vous parle de ça à quelqu'un d'autre, vous pouvez dire au revoir à vos proches.»

Je sortais et retournais sur scène.

«Allez-y, sortez les compliments.

-C'était magnifique Santana.

-Malgré le fait que tu essaies de mettre en valeurs les plaisirs saphiques, je dois avouer que la chanson était plutôt bien.» conclut St.-James.

Je descendais de la scène et me dirigeais vers Karofsky quand j'entendis 4 mots:

«Santana... Je t'aime.»

Je me retournais, puis les lèvres de Brittany s'emparèrent des miennes.

_But our love... is a true hapiness._ 3


End file.
